The Book Club
by CantStopReadingFF
Summary: Bella & Edward are a typical "married with children" couple until Bella reads an erotic book for her book club. Now she wants Edward to make all her fantasies come true. AH,light bdsm, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I've read so, so many, and have always wanted to try writing one. It will be short, 6 chapters. E.L. James own 50 shades of Grey. Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight because god knows if I did, Edward would be folding my wash...naked. Now that's "mommy porn." Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The Book Club

"Okay, I believe it's Rose's turn to pick next month's book," Alice announced.

Great. I thought joining a book club with Alice and Rose, my sister-in-laws, would be fun, and really, it is. Eight girls get together every month and talk about a book… for about 15 minutes. Then we drink wine, gossip, and bitch. It is a blast! However, I like to read the books.

To be fair, we decided to take turns picking books each month. My turn was four months ago, the month we read Wuthering Heights. Alice's turn was last month, The Devil Wears Prada. Not Exactly my cup of tea, but leave it to Alice to pick something to do with fashion. And, that brings us to Rose. I do believe I'm slightly scared about the book I'll be reading next month. Rose is not one bit shy, and she loves to talk about sex.

"Hmmmm…I believe…I'll choose…," Rose draws out her response keeping the attention of the room on her for as long as possible. One thing about Rosalie, she likes to be the center of attention, "the book…Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Fifty Shades of Grey? What's that about?" Asks Angela.

"You haven't heard of Fifty!" Exclaims Jessica, "they call it Mommy Porn."

"Mommy Porn. That's so stupid. It's about BDSM. You know dominants and submissives," Rose says dismissively.

"Porn!" I shout, almost spitting out a mouth full of wine.

"It's not Porn, Porn. It's more like erotica," Rose explains.

"Isn't erotica just a nice name for porn?" Alice questions, "not that I'm complaining. I'm all for reading porn, and I'm sure Jasper will agree with me." We all giggle like school girls. I'm sure Alice's husband, Jasper wouldn't mind at all and neither would Rose's husband, Emmitt, but what will my husband think?

"Okay ladies. Rosalie has picked Fifty Shades of Grey for next month. We will all meet at her house on the last Thursday of the month at 7:00," declares Charlotte. And with that, we say our good-byes, give our hugs, pack up our things, and head home.

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

Rose drops me off at home at about 9:00. The house is quiet when I walk in, except of course, for the sound of the TV coming from the living room. The kids would all be in bed by now, and Edward would be the one watching television. My husband and I have been married for almost nine years now and have three kids, Edward Jr, or EJ as we call him, is 8, Chloe is 5, and Tommy is 2. Edward is a small town doctor here in Forks, Washington, and I am a stay at home Mom. We met my freshman year in college. It was love at first sight and let's just say the sex was good, real good. We decided to get married the summer before my senior year, but then "Surprise!" I got pregnant with EJ on our honeymoon. Edward was still in medical school, so it was hard. I worked for as long as I could, and Edward worked around school. We had to depend somewhat on his parents, which Edward hated.

Between working, school, and taking care of a newborn, our hot sex life fizzled to what my Mom always called "Married Sex," aka, a fairly plain sex life. And, it never changed. Something was always keeping us busy and zapping our energy. Don't get me wrong, we are still totally in love with each other. We just don't have the time and energy to always have wild, mind-blowing sex.

"Hey Love, how was your book club?" Edward asks while I power up my laptop.

"Good. I'm ordering next month's book now. How were the kids?"

"Fine. I think Tommy had more water outside the tub then in it, and Chloe made me read Green Eggs and Ham twice again tonight, and EJ tried to argue that he should be able to stay up an hour later than Chloe and Tommy, but other than that, fine."

I shook my head smiling. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Amazon pops up on my laptop. Hummmm… Fifty Shades of Grey. As I read the description of this book, I suddenly become a little excited about reading it. It sounds so… naughty, so not me. I'm thinking overnight shipping.

**A/N: Reviews earn you a virtual cookie baked by Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. I'm just borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Book

The next afternoon my book arrives. Chloe and EJ are at school, and Tommy is laying down for his nap. I decide the dishes can wait, so I begin reading the book. I read as much as I can before Chloe and EJ get home and wake up Tommy. I am totally engrossed in this story so I decide to take the kids to the park. This allows me to read longer, but for some reason, I feel like I need to hide the fact that I'm reading this story from the other parents at the park. I feel like I'm stretching out a Playboy in front of their children or something. I try to hold the book in my lap so no one can see the cover, and then I try to cover the words with my hand without looking like I'm covering the words with my hand when a lady sits next to me on the bench. I also try to angle my body so she can't see. I'm sure at this point; I look like I'm trying to be a contortionist.

"Is that Fifty Shades of Grey?" the lady next to me asks.

"Ahhhh…Yes?" I whisper. I can feel my face blush. So much for my contortionist skills.

"Oh, I just read that book! Loved It! I even lent it to my Mom. What Chapter are you on?"

"I just started." I'm sure I am bright red by now. I couldn't bear the thought of telling her that I was in the middle of reading a scorching hot sex scene while I sit next to her in a public park with my children playing 15 feet away from me. Luckily, her son chooses that moment to start climbing up the slide, and the lady has to leave.

I can't read this here any longer. This is just too embarrassing and too hot. I need to be "alone" with this book.

I gather the kids and head home to make dinner. I end up leaving the book sit on the counter while I cook. Every time I glance in its direction, I feel my face flush. In my imagination, I have replaced the main female lead in the story with myself and the male with Edward. Despite our lackluster sex life, my husband is still the subject of my fantasies. It has been so long since I felt this way. I feel like I can't control my own body, like I need…relief now!

I sit across the same dinner table I sit at every night. The kids pick at each other. Tommy keeps trying to get down. Chloe won't eat anything but the mac and cheese, and EJ is making fart noises. Edward is yelling at the kids to knock it off while he tries to eat his dinner. On a normal night, I would be trying to settle the kids down with Edward, but tonight is not normal. All I can do is stare at my husband and think about him tying my hands with the very tie that is around his neck right now (It just happens to be grey.), whispering dirty things to me, and then taking me hard. Oh so hard. A little moan escapes me.

Edward looks at me with a puzzled expression. "Enjoying your fish sticks," He smirks.

I blush redder than my ketchup. "What can I say; I make a mean fish stick," I try for humor.

Edward chuckles. "That you do. But, I will need to know what you were just thinking after the kids go to bed."

All I can do is smile and look down at my plate. I gather up my dishes and head for the kitchen. Deep breaths. I just need a few deep breaths. It so doesn't help.

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

After the kids are tucked into their beds sound asleep, I strip out of my clothes and go in search of my husband. He's in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Wow." That is all Edward says as his eyes roam my naked body. I would usually feel self conscience standing in the middle of our living room naked with the lights on, but I can't be bothered with that now. Between reading that book and what my imagination has conjured up throughout the day, I need him, bad.

When I watch him adjust himself through his PJ pants, I can't take it any longer. I straddle his lap, grinding against him looking for some relief. Our lips connect in feverish, wet kisses. Our teeth clash. We are immediately panting.

"I need you," I whimper.

"Holy Fuck, Love," Edward groans. He reaches down and pushes his pants down just far enough to free his cock. My god, I'm a lucky woman. He wastes no time grabbing my hips, pushing me upwards, and forcing me down onto his erection at the same time he thrusts up. I have to bury my head into his neck to muffle my scream. I tilt my head back sucking in a huge breath trying to adjust to his cock filling me completely. His mouth finds my breast and his tongue works my nipple. I moan and then begin to rock my hips just a bit.

Edward releases my breast and grabs my hips again. He begins to lift me and push me down hard and fast in time with his upward thrusts. No words are spoken. The only sounds heard are moans and grunts, and skin slapping hard against skin. This is not a slow, soft, loving embrace. This is two people fucking each others' brains out, and I love it.

It takes only a few short minutes before I am so close. I feel my inner walls tightening. Edward must feel it, too, because he reaches down with one hand and circles my clit. I can't stop. I cum hard. Edward kisses me swallowing my screams. It only takes him two more thrusts until he joins me in bliss.

Edward and I lay on the couch trying to catch our breaths. His hands are lazily rubbing over my bare back. That was by far the most exciting sex we have had in a long time.

"I don't know what brought that on, but whatever it was, keep doing it." Edward chuckles. I guess my husband likes me reading porn, too. I can't help but giggle right along with Edward.

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

An hour after our steamy encounter on the couch, Edward is in bed asleep. He has an early morning tomorrow. I decide to get cozy on the recliner in the living room and read some more of my book club book. Rose was slightly wrong with her description. The book is not about BDSM per say, even though, it does discuss it often. At 2:15, I finish the last page, and I could really use another round on the couch with my husband. However, the kids will still need to get up at 6:30 in the morning, and Edward will be up at 6:00. I need to get some sleep, and I don't think Edward would want me to wake him.

I crawl into bed next to my husband. Due to the late hour, I figure that I'll fall asleep quickly, but at 3 o'clock, I'm still tossing and turning. Every time I close my eyes, visions of myself tied to our bed with Edward standing over me, flogger in hand, fill my head. I am a total mess. I need release.

Edward sleeps soundly beside me. I slip out of bed and head to our guest room. Lying on the bed, I close my eyes allowing my hands to roam over my body. They tease and taunt me.

I imagine Edward enters the room, catching me touching myself. He's not happy.

"_What are you doing Pet? Are you touching my Pussy without permission?" Edward says with a wicked gleam in his beautiful green eyes. I sit up quickly. I have a "deer caught in the headlights" look. I'm in so much trouble._

"_I'm so sorry, master. I…I…" I stammer._

"_Quiet!" Edward snaps. "You know the rules. Now you need to be punished." _

My hand is working vehemently over my clit dipping down inside my sex.

"_Come stand next to me." I hesitate slightly. "Now!" I stumble over to stand next to him. "Put your arms behind your back." Edward uses a thin rope to bind my hands together. I pull on the restraints, but they don't give at all. "Bend over my lap." I do as I'm told without delay. "I'm very disappointed in my Pet. You know not to touch my pussy without permission. I believe 5 strikes should do. Count."_

With every strike in my fantasy, I tweak my nipple hard. My hand is working my sex like never before. I'm so close_. _My breathing is nothing more than gaspes. Oh God!

_*Smack* The first strike hits the fleshy part of my bottom. "One, master."_

_*Smack* The second strike hits farther down toward my thighs. "Two, Master."_

_Edward continues to strike my ass. "Three, Master" My voice is rasping with need. "Four, Master."_

_Edward leans over and whispers in my ear, "Your ass is such a pretty shade of pink, My Pet." And suddenly strikes right over my sex_.

My back arches off the bed. My entire body tightens and then relaxes in waves of pleasure. Edward's name slips from my lips along with the word "Master." I can't breathe. Holy Fuck!

It takes at least 10 minutes to get myself completely under control. Damn. I had never cum like that before, and Edward and I weren't even having sex in my fantasy.

I head back to my bedroom. I will absolutely need to change the sheets in the guest room tomorrow. I may not get to sleep very long that night, but between the couch sexing and the self-loving, it is the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time.

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

The book, my fantasy, my orgasms, they keep circling through my mind. After Edward leaves for work and EJ and Chloe get on the school bus, I make Tommy breakfast and let him eat while he watches Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. I power up my laptop. In the Google search box, I type BDSM and thus my research begins.

Over the next week, I research BDSM on the internet and read several Dom/ sub stories available on the internet whenever I have time. I also masturbate more than I ever have in my life. As soon as the kids are asleep at night, I attack Edward, but in reality, I wish Edward would take the lead. I want to tell him about my new fantasy life, but I can't bring myself to do it. First, I'm just plan embarrassed, and second, I'm afraid what Edward will think of me.

Edward and I lay together in bed, limbs tangled. The smell of sex and sweat is in the air. Sheets pushed to the floor. Our chests are heaving, trying to return our breaths to normal.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining, but what's up?" Edward questions.

"What do you mean?" I know what he means, but I need to delay. Do I lie? Do I tell him?

"Again, I'm not complaining, but you suddenly can't seem to get enough…and, well, you're different…"

"Different? Different how?" Again I know how. Lie? Tell him? Lie? Tell him?

"You only seem to want it, well, rough."

"Ummm…" What do I say!

Edward moves my face so that he can look into my eyes. "Hey, look at me. No matter what, I love you. You can tell me anything."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and blush. I can't lie to him. Here goes nothing. "Okay, it began with my book club last month…"

**A/N: Reviews earn you virtual brownies baked by Edward.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. I'm just removing all that cockblocking SM seems to enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Sharing

Edward lies in the bed and listens. I tell him everything. I tell him about the book, about the internet research, about the other stories, about how they make me feel. I even tell him about the constant state of arousal I find myself in and the masturbation. I can only imagine how red my face is when I tell him that. I mean, Edward's my husband, and I know he masturbates, and I'm sure he knows that I masturbate, but to tell him flat out that I do it and do it regularly is beyond embarrassing. To Edward's credit, he just listens and tries to soak it all in.

"So, what you're saying is that you want me to beat you? Hurt you? I can't do that Bella." The look on Edward's face could only be described as a mixture of fear and disgust.

"No, it's not like that. In the beginning, I thought that too, until I started to read more about it."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about giving myself to you, about wanting to please you more than anything. It's about so much more than punishment."

"So you want me to control you? I'm happy with our marriage as it is, partners." I can tell Edward is getting worried that I am not happy with our life together.

"I don't want to change our marriage. I love our marriage. I love you. I don't want you to do this all the time, just during set times that we agree upon."

"I don't know, baby."

"How about this, do some research on the internet like I did. Then tell what you think. If you don't want to do it, I won't bring it up again. Okay?" I cross my fingers. Please say yes.

Edward lets out a huff of breath. "Okay. I'll check it out. That's all I can promise."

"Okay." The discussion is over. I'd say it went…well. Edward holds me in his arms while I drift off to sleep.

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

The next day, Edward begins his "research." He spend some time on the computer every night plus however much time he has free at work. On the third day of his research, things begin to change. That night, Edward holds my hands down above my head while he fucks me hard. Oh, so hard. It is thrilling to be restrained by my husband, but that in no way compares to how turned on the primal look in his sexy eyes makes me.

The following night, Edward orders me onto my hands and knees. Yes, orders me. He takes me from behind, something that he had not done since before we got married. As we race toward our release, he spanks my ass, lightly at first, but then harder, rubbing the spot he just struck each time. I look over my shoulder to see Edward staring at my reddening ass. Holy fuck, the primal look is back. I have to turn back to keep from falling forward. He is pounding into me so hard.

"Fuck, Kitten, so good!" Edward grunts as he strikes me again. His eyes, his words, his relentless pounding, his spanking my ass, I can't take it anymore. I let go. I do believe there are stars involved, maybe the 1812 overture and fireworks. It's that damn good.

"Ahhhh, Fuck Kitten!" Edward pushes as deep as he can and explodes inside me. His knees give out, and he collapses around me.

We are both slick with sweat, trying to catch our breaths. Edward rolls to his side taking me with him so that he ends up behind me, holding my back to his chest.

"How was that?" He asks.

"Mind-blowing," I breathe.

"Mind-blowing," Edward laughs quietly, "Yeah, I'd say mind-blowing is a fair description." And, then we both are laughing. Edward kisses me softly in my hair. We both sleep peacefully that night.

The next night, Edward is on call. He has just walked in the door when he has to turn around and leave again. He gives the kids each a kiss, and then makes his way into the kitchen to tell me goodbye. I get the normal kiss on the cheek, but then he leans down and whispers in my ear while he runs his hand over my sex. "This is mine. No touching without me. Understood, Kitten?" I gasp twirling around to look at him. He has a wicked smirk on his face and those feral jade eyes. I'm instantly wet.

"Yes, Sir," I whisper.

"Good Girl." With one more soft kiss on my forehead, he's gone.

What am I going to do? I can feel the wetness pooling between my thighs. Just the thought that I can't touch myself, makes me want to touch myself even more. Fuck. Well, hopefully Edward gets back before I go to bed to take care of my problem.

Edward calls at 7:00, while I'm bathing the kids. He leaves a message letting me know that he is very busy, so he won't be home until after midnight. He also adds that he hopes _everyone_ is behaving.

I wake up around 4 am. Edward is in bed asleep. It took me over an hour of tossing and turning to get to sleep. I consider waking Edward, but he needs his rest. He'll still have to be up early in the morning. All I can do is try to go back to sleep. What sleep I do get is restless at best.

The next night, I can't get the kids to bed fast enough. I need my husband. Of course, Edward is cool and calm. I bet he's been taking care of himself while I suffer. That visual is not helping at all. Don't get me wrong; before I started reading about the BDSM lifestyle, it was not unusual for Edward and I to only have sex once or twice a week. Now I'm having trouble with 48 hours. Lots of trouble.

When I finally get all three kids asleep, I practically run to our bedroom. It is dark inside except for the small side lamp next to the bed. Edward is sitting in the chair in the corner wearing nothing but his black dress pants. His fingers are tented together tapping his lips. Holy hell. He looks so hot. I shut and lock the door. I take a step into the room. Edward holds up his hand signaling me to stop. I stand perfectly still. The sexual tension in this room is palpable.

"Kids asleep?"

"Yes."

"Good. Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes."

"I know," Edward grins. "You've been pulled a little tight today." Edward shakes his head just a bit. I say nothing. Neither does he for a minute while he focuses on my body. "Strip for me, Kitten."

Holy Hell. This dark, confident, sexy man sitting in my bedroom could probably make me cum without even touching me. I start to pull my t-shirt over my head.

"Slow."

I small smile plays on my lips. I slowly remove my shirt and pants. I reach around and undo the hooks of my bra, but I turn away from him before I let it fall to the floor. I gradually peal my panties down my legs giving Edward the perfect view of my ass.

"Fuck, Kitten. You are exquisite." I turn around totally naked. Edward gasps. "Mmmm."

Edward rises from his chair, gracefully striding to where I stand. He says nothing. He dips his hand between my legs, running his figures through my folds. My breath catches.

"You _are_ very needy, aren't you? So wet."

"Yes," I moan.

Suddenly Edward's lips are on mine. He pushes me back against the wall. He reaches down grabbing my ass lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and grind my sex into his hard cock. Edward spins and throws me on the bed with him. Our hands are frantic undoing his pants. We both work to push them down. His hands roam my body. Edward palms my breast while his other hand guides him inside me. When only the head of his cock is inside me, Edward stills.

"I am going to fuck you hard Kitten. I'm going to take care of all that…need you have. All you have to do is not cum until I say you can. Got it?" Say what? I could cum right now. I have to wait.

"Yes." What else can I say. With that simple answer, Edward slams into me. We both cry out. My back arches off the bed. Edward doesn't pulse. He is relentless. He pushes my hands above my head easily holding them there.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Edward murmurs.

My inner walls start to flutter. "Don't you fucking cum! You hear me?" Edward shouts.

"Yeeessss!"

Edward's grunts come faster and faster.

"Please, I'm so close, please!" I plead.

"No!"

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Please!"

"God's not going to help you. Only me."

"Edward please! I need… I need… I need to cum!"

"Fuck! Cum now!" Edward orders. He thrusts into me and pinches my clit at the same time. I lose it and so does Edward. I can't remember the last time we came together. It is magnificent! Our bodies tremble together, feeling the ultimate in pleasure as we ride out our orgasms.

Edward falls next to me on the bed rolling me onto his chest. He strokes his hand down through my hair over my back. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward." Suddenly there is a soft knock on the door.

"Mommy, Daddy," Chloe sniffles.

"Shit." I jump up and wrap my robe around me.

Edward chuckles. "I guess we need to keep it down next time." I smirk back at him.

I unlock the door. "What is it, sweetie?" I ask.

"I heard yelling. It woke me up."

"Oh, Mommy and Daddy had the TV on in their room. Come on. I'll tuck you back in."

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

When I return to the room, Edward is laying in the bed with his hands behind his head and a huge smile on his face. I discard my robe and scramble into bed with him.

"I've done as I said I would and researched BDSM," Edward begins. "I've tried it in small doses as you probably already know." I can't help but blush as I think back over the last couple of nights. "And…I like it. You were right. It's much more than the punishments." Now I'm the one with the huge smile on my face. Yes! He likes it! "So, I want to try a scene or whatever." Edward blushes. He actually blushes! "We'll send the kids to my parents this weekend. I don't think we need a contract or limits to do this one scene. We've been married almost 9 years. We know each other pretty well and we won't be doing anything too wild for the first time. I guess if this is something we intend to keep doing rules and limits and stuff might be good." He shrugs. Nothing too wild for the first time? Does that mean we will be doing it a second time and doing things that are "too wild?" A girl can only hope!

"Okay, baby. Thank you for trying with me." I respond.

"Okay, so this Saturday night, we'll play." He smirks at me. The wicked gleam is in his green eyes. "However, I want you needy when we play, so no sex or masturbation until then. Understood?"

Four days. He wants me to go four days without release. Damn.

"I understand." I can suffer a bit for my playtime.

"Good, now let's get some sleep, Love. We'll work out the details later this week."

In four days, Edward and I are going to play.

**A/N: Reviews get you virtual chocolate cake baked by Edward.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. I'm just enlightening the characters to the world of BDSM. **

Chapter 4: Play Time

I am going totally crazy by the time Saturday rolls around. I am one horny bitch. However, Edward has me give him a blow job and jerk him off in the shower throughout the week. I don't really mind that Edward is finding his release. I love to give him this pleasure. I just want to enjoy some pleasure of my own.

Edward and I talk every night about what we expect from our play time. These talks only serve to make me needier. I'm pretty sure Edward knows this.

"Is everyone ready to go to Grammy's and Pappy's house?" Edward asks.

"Yeah!" All three kids answer together. Edward walks out to the kitchen. He grabs me around the waist.

"Dinner is to be ready when I return. I will call when I'm 20 minutes away. Be waiting for me, naked and kneeling, at the front door," Edward instructs me.

"Yes Sir."

"All right kids, give Mommy kisses bye and let's go. Chloe and EJ, make sure you remember your DS's. It's almost an hour to Grammy's and Pappy's."

I kiss all the kids goodbye, help them make sure they have all their things, and usher them all out the door. I have things to do. I went to the salon two days ago to get a "full monty brazilian" wax. It fuckin' hurt, but it was so worth it. I'm extra sensitive now. I can't wait until Edward sees it.

I head upstairs to take a shower and shave. I blow dry my hair out and then pull it back into a high ponytail as instructed by Edward. I continue on with my primping. I want to look my best for my husband, for my Dom.

I head down the stairs to start dinner. I'm making filet mignon, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli, Edward's favorites.

The phone rings. I'm so wound up, it makes me jump. I answer it on the second ring. I don't want to keep him waiting.

"Hello."

"20 minutes."

"Yes, Sir." I hear the click of the call ending. That's it, 20 minutes. In 20 minutes, I'll be a submissive, and my husband will be my dominant. I can feel my thighs dampen with the anticipation. In 15 minutes, I sit all the food on warmers. I shed my robe and head into the foyer to wait. I kneel in front of the door and look at the floor as my Dom instructed. I smile at that thought, my Dom. I have a Dom.

I wanted to call Edward Master, but he said that since this was just to try things out, there would be no collar. Until Edward placed a collar around my neck, I was to call him Sir. He really did do his research.

When I hear the sound of someone walking up on the porch, I straighten my posture, spread my knees, and place my hands behind my back. Edward and I practiced this position in our bedroom during our talks about tonight. Right now, I want to be perfect.

When the door opens, I have the urge to look up to see Edward's expression, but I fight it. I only see his shoes and the bottom of his pants as he stands before me. He stands looking down at me for several minutes. The only sound I hear is our breathing. I feel so exposed kneeling naked in our foyer while not being able to look at my fully clothed husband…or, Dom, standing over me. Please say something or touch me or….something. Finally Edward's hand reaches out and lightly grazes my cheek.

"Very nice, Kitten." He removes his hand and pauses for just a minute. "What are our safe words?"

"Green, yellow, and red Sir."

"Good, I'll take dinner in the dining room in 10 minutes." With that, he walks away. When he has left the room, I quickly stand and make my way to the kitchen to prepare his plate.

In 10 minutes, I walk into the dining room with Edward's plate in my hand. He has changed into his black pants that hang low on his hips and a white button down shirt, no shoes or socks. He's reading a medical magazine. I stand next to him with my head down holding his plate and wait for him to acknowledge me.

"You may sit my plate down." Edward gestures to the space in front of him. "I'd like a glass of wine to go with dinner."

"Yes Sir." I sit his plate down and hurry back to the kitchen for his wine. Again, I stand beside him and wait.

"Thank You, Kitten." Edward takes the glass from me. "Kneel beside me." I immediately drop to the floor next to him.

"Look at me. You've done very well so far. I believe that I shall give you a treat." Edward moves food around on his plate with his fork and knife. He takes a bite of steak. "Mmmm…This is good. Open." I open my mouth. Edward picks up a piece of his steak with his fingers and places it in my mouth. I close my lips around his fingers and the steak. His eyes turn that sexy shade of jade as Edward slowly pulls his fingers from my mouth. "Eat." Yum, Edward and filet mignon. What a combination!

Edward takes two more bites of his dinner before dipping his finger into his mashed potatoes. "Open." This time when he places his finger in my mouth, I suck the potatoes off. I hear Edward's breath hitch. He then takes two more bites of his dinner.

After that, Edward takes a sip of his wine. Once he has swallowed his drink, he takes a second smaller sip. He reaches down and yanks my ponytail back forcing my head up. He leans over me and kisses me letting the wine dribble into my mouth. We continue this way until Edward has finished his dinner.

"Stand and clear the dishes." I do as I'm told at once. I come back to the dining room and await instructions for dessert. I made cheesecake.

"I do believe I'll take my dessert now."I begin to turn so that I can fetch the cheesecake, but Edward stops me. "Sit up on the table, right here in front of me." I pause for a second digesting what he just said. "Now Kitten!" Edward snaps. I quickly scurry up onto the table. Edward spreads my knees apart.

"Lie back." I blush, but I do as I'm told. Edward leans forward and runs his nose along my sex. "I love the new look. Mmmmmm…Already wet for me. I'm going to enjoy this dessert, but do not cum until I tell you to." Edward flattens his tongue and runs it up my sex circling my clit and then back down again. His hands massage my thighs. He continues this circuit, swirling his tongue inside of me at the end of each one. It is divine. I can't help but think that this is the table that I serve Christmas dinner on, that our families sit around, and now it's where I'm going to cum with my Dom's face between my legs.

"Mmmmm…The sweetest dessert there is. So wet. Don't hold back on me Kitten. I want to hear you."

"Oh God, so good!" I'm a moaning, hot mess. Edward slowly pushes two fingers inside me, curling them forward as he sucks on my clit.

"Oh Please, Sir. May I cum, Please?" I beg.

"Not yet, but I do so love it when you beg."

My orgasm is fast approaching. I'm trying to think of anything else in order to hold it off, but I just can't due to the sexy man between my thighs doing delicious things to me.

"Please Sir! Oh Please!" I shout. I don't want to fail him. I feel my muscles tightening.

"Cum for me, Kitten," Edward whispers. He takes my clit between his teeth at the same time he pushes his fingers inside me. I am gone. It feels like my orgasm goes on forever. I briefly wonder if the neighbors can hear my screams of ecstasy.

Edward's tongue works quickly licking and tasting me through my orgasm.

"Mmmm…I do love dessert." That wicked smirk is back on his face. "Would you like a taste?" Edward leans up over my body. His face is only inches from mine. I feel his erection press into me right where I want it so badly. His hot breath washes over me, and I smell myself on him. He runs his fingers over my lips. I open my mouth, and he slides them in.

"Suck." I suck hard on his fingers twirling my tongue around them. I taste myself and Edward. What a mixture! Edward's deep green eyes stare at my mouth. I gently bite down.

"Bad Kitten," Edward playfully chastises me. I can't help the smile the forms on my face. Edward reaches out a hand and helps me off the table. I stand with perfect posture beside him looking at the floor and wait instruction.

"Clean up and be waiting in our bedroom in 20 minutes kneeling on the floor."

"Yes, Sir." I dart into the kitchen to clean up dinner. I put my dinner in the refrigerator. I had plenty to eat from Edward's plate. Damn, just thinking about Edward feeding me dinner with his fingers, and then…dessert, has me wet and wanting all over again. I can only imagine what Edward still has in store for me. I hurry to our bedroom not wanting to wait one more second.

**A/N: Reviews earn you dessert with Edward.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. Oh, forget reading my stupid A/N and get on with the lemons!**

Chapter 5: The Bedroom

Our bedroom is completely dark except for the soft light of my bedside lamp. I smell a slight hint of vanilla. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Feeling Good by Muse is playing in the background. I can't help but grin at the choice. Edward has left a pillow on the floor. I kneel facing away from the door looking down at the floor with my hands behind my back and wait.

Several minutes later Edward enters the room. Again, I fight the urge to look up at him. He stands before me, barefoot, in those black pants. Again, he says nothing for several minutes as I kneel before him.

"It's time for you to show me how much you want to please me, Kitten." Edward's voice is husky and deep. He pulls my ponytail back so I am forced to look up. "Undo my pants." My fingers work as quickly as they can, but I fumble. I'm so nervous and excited and wet. He never lets go of my ponytail. I stare into his sexy green eyes. His pants drop to the floor, and he kicks them to the side.

"Show me, now!" Edward commands as he lets go of my hair.

I admire his erection for a moment, licking my lips. I lean in and run the very tip of my tongue from the bottom of his sack up the underside of his cock until I read the tip. Edward moans softly deep in his throat as I swirl my tongue around the tip letting it slip slightly into the slit on the end. I dip back down repeating my actions, but this time I place my tongue flat against him. As I swirl my tongue around the tip, I suck him into my mouth.

"Fuck, Yeah." Edward mumbles. He reaches up and wraps his hand around my ponytail. He doesn't force me, but guides me to the rhythm he wants. I take as much as I can into my mouth. I can get a lot of him in, but not quite all. He's just too big.

I suck. I swirl my tongue. I stroke him with my hands while I suck one of his testicles into my mouth and then the other.

"Shit! I love it when you suck on my balls!" I lick my way back up to suck his cock back into my mouth while I gently play with his testicles and massage his perineum. Edward is getting close. His hips begin to rock back and forth into my mouth. I softly run my teeth down his cock and back up as I look up at him. I can't help but moan at the hungry look in his eyes. Edward grabs my hair hard and holds my head still.

"Swallow all I give you!" I suck hard and swirl my tongue. "Fuck!" Edward cums in hot streams down my throat. I love to swallow his cum, not because it's the best tasting thing in the world, but because it's the result of the pleasure I caused him to feel.

Edward's legs shake as he cums. It takes him a moment to regain his composure. He steps back and smiles down at me. I wipe my hand over my mouth and smirk up at him.

"Damn, Kitten. You do want to please me, don't you?"

"Very much so, Sir."

The smile on Edward's face transforms into a wicked grin. "Lie down on the bed on your back." I waste no time complying with his demand. Edward walks around to the side of the bed. He lifts my right arm above my head and ties it to the headboard with one of his ties. He repeats this act with my left hand. I give them both a pull, but neither one gives at all. The wicked grin is still present on Edward's face.

"We're going to play a little game. Close your eyes." My eyes close. I feel Edward slip the blindfold over my head adjusting it over my eyes.

"Open your eyes. Can you see anything?" I gasp at the feeling of surrender I feel. I can't move, and I can't see. My body is Edward's to do with as he pleases, and I love it.

"No, Sir, nothing," I whisper.

"I'm going to touch your body with different things. You will not move, and you will be quiet. If you can guess what it is, you will be rewarded. Understand?" Edward explained.

"Yes Sir, I understand."

Suddenly I feel something float over my toes and make its way up my body sliding over my skin. It is cool and smooth…fabric. Edward lets it drift around my breasts. I want it to touch my nipples. I twist trying to guide it where I want it. Suddenly there's a slap to my inner thigh just hard enough to sting slightly.

"I said not to move!" Edward barks. He rubs his hand over where he just struck, soothing the sting.

"What am I touching you with?" Edward asks.

"A silk scarf Sir," I respond.

"You are correct, Kitten. You get a reward." Edward leans over me, running his tongue around my left breast until he reaches my nipple, sucking it into his mouth. It feels so good. I can't stop the moan the escapes my mouth when he bites down on the little bud. Edward pulls away swiftly and slaps the inner thigh of my other leg.

"I said to be quiet!" Edward rubs his hand over the spot he slapped, again soothing the sting. My God, I need him inside me now!

"Let's see if you can guess this one." It is cold! I flinch from the surprise.

"Don't move." There is no slap. I guess Edward expected my reaction. It is so cold and wet. This one is easy. It's an ice cube. He runs it down my nose and over my lips, down my throat, and between my breasts allowing the water to drip as he goes. It takes all the control I have not to moan. He continues down my stomach tracing the edge of my navel. The ice melts and pools there. Edward leans over and laps the water.

"What am I touching you with?" Edward whispers. His breath chilling the water left on my heated body.

"An ice cube Sir," I respond.

"You are correct Kitten. You get a reward." Edward leans over me again, running his tongue around my right breast until he reaches my nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Holy fuck, I think I'm going to cum it feels so good. All too soon he pulls away.

"Last one." Edward begins to run something over my body. It's fuzzy, no furry. It tickles. I have to concentrate to keep from giggling and squirming. Edward runs it back and forth over my sex just enough to tease, not enough to give me any relief. I so want to push my hips forward to hopefully get more pressure, but I know I can't. Shit, Shit, Shit. I need him. What the fuck is it? I need him. What the fuck is it? This becomes a conflicting mantra in my mind.

"What am I touching you with?" I hear the smile in Edward's voice. He knows I don't know. Damn.

"Something furry Sir."

"That's not an answer."

"Ahhh…" I give up. "I don't know Sir." As the words leave my mouth, there is a strike to my sex. Oh. My. God. There is moisture running down my thighs.

Edward leans over me speaking softly into my ear, "It's a rabbit fur flogger, Kitten. I thought you might like it so I bought it just for you." His lips ghost over mine as he pulls away. Edward begins to work my body with the flogger, tickling then striking. It's such a delicious contrast.

"You look so sexy like this." Edward hums. He runs his fingers through my folds. Please, please, just take me. "And so wet for me…mmmmm."

Edward crawls up over my body. I can just barely feel his erection touching my sex. Please. I'm so wanton. He slowly pulls the blindfold back. His face is only inches from mine. His green eyes piercing my brown ones.

"Tell me what you want." Edward asks with authority.

"You, Sir," I whimper, "Inside me, please."

"As you wish Kitten." He reaches down, pulling my leg up around his arm and slams into me. There is nothing that is going to stop the scream that erupts from me. Edward pulls out slowly.

"I want to hear you Kitten! Do not cum until I tell you!" Edward yells as slams back into me. I'm sure the neighbors know what we are doing because we are definitely not quiet about it. Grunts, moans, whimpers, expletives, and screams fill the air. I hold onto my restraints to brace myself. It doesn't take long before I'm fighting my orgasm.

"Please Sir, may I cum?" I beg.

"No!" Edward grunts.

Edward picks up his pace starting to lose his steady rhythm. He's close.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…Sir…PLEASE!" I scream.

"Cum Kitten, Cum!" Edward orders, slamming into me so deep, spilling his seed. I feel like I have left this world. It's like nothing I've ever felt. I can't move. I can't breathe. All I can do is feel.

**A/N: Reviews earn you a virtual glass of lemonade freshly squeezed by Edward. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Caring for You

When I become aware of my surroundings, Edward is lying next to me panting, holding my body close to his. It takes several minutes before either of us can speak or move.

"Wow." It's the only thing I can think to say at the moment. My brain is a post coitaljumble. Edward laughs next to me. He climbs back over the top on me and kisses me softly but passionately. He reaches up and unties my wrists, rubbing each one.

"How do you feel?" Edward questions with concern.

I think to myself, good bye "married sex", hello hot fuckin' sex with my hot fuckin' husband sex. I settle on the answer, "Totally. Blissed. Out."

"Me too." We both smile at each other. With his best Terminator impression, Edward says, "Stay here. I'll be back." I can't help but giggle. That man is all mine. I am one lucky…Kitten. That thought makes me sigh in happiness giving myself an internal fist bump.

Edward returns and lifts me off the bed. He carries me into our bathroom sliding me into a nice hot bubble bath.

"Mmmmm, this feels so nice. Join me?" I ask.

"Oh I plan on it, Mrs. Cullen. Slide up for me." Edward slides in behind me. He runs his wet hands over my body, massaging my muscles and peppering kisses over my back and shoulders.

"So what did you think about our…playtime?" Edward asks.

"Really Edward? I don't believe you could find a more satisfied woman on the face of this planet. I loved it all, everything." I respond splashing some water back at him.

"Okay, Okay. I agree. I loved it all, too," Edward smiled to himself, "So, not on the face of the planet, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe not even the galaxy, or the universe." I flail my hands dramatically, causing us both to laugh.

"So does that mean you want to do it again sometime?" Edward asks.

"Definitely, sometime soon, real soon, I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah, I do. I don't know if I could really hurt you, physically, though as punishment, but I'd really like to do something like we did tonight again."

"Well, I read some ideas for non-physical punishment on the internet somewhere. You know, like withholding orgasm or rubbing your feet or something."

"Rubbing my feet," Edward responds with mock shock, "you mean that's punishment?"

"No," I giggle, "but it was on the list I read." I splash him again, and he splashes me back, laughing at our carefree behavior.

"Yeah, non-physical punishment, that could work," Edward says simply.

Suddenly, Edward's face turns serious. "Let me take care of you, Love."

"You always do," I say.

Edward runs his hand over my hair. He takes a cup from the side of the bath and begins to pour water over my head being careful not to get any in my face. He massages shampoo and then conditioner through my hair rinsing each with fresh water from the tap. He soaps up my puff with body wash and gently washes every part of my body leaving small kisses in his wake.

Edward stands, pulling me with him and helps me out of the tub. He dries me with a white puffy towel. I feel loved, cherished. He carries me back to our bedroom and tucks me in bed. He snuggles in beside me pulling me tight to his chest.

"I love you, Bella."

"And I love you, Edward."

We lie quietly, holding one another, reconnecting as husband and wife. A thought passes through my mind.

"Edward?"

"Yeah," Edward responds a bit groggy.

"Tell me one of your fantasies."

"My fantasies?"

"Yeah, what do you fantasize about, you know, when you jerk off?" I'm totally blushing at this point, but he has made my fantasy come true, and I want to do the same for him.

"Um…I don't know," Edward pauses, thinking, "I do have this fantasy where we have sex in public, some place someone might catch us." He says a bit unsure of how I'll respond.

"A bit of an exhibitionist, are we?" I try for lightness.

"Yeah, maybe," he chuckles running his hand through his hair.

"Well, maybe we can combine our fantasies."

"Combine them?"

"Yeah, you know, dominant me in public." I have to be frutescent red, I'm blushing so hard.

Edward's wicked grin is back. As he leans over me, pinning my body beneath him, he whispers in his husky voice, "I do believe that is entirely possibile...Kitten."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have decided to continue on with this story. However, this chapter was hard to write for some reason, and I'm not thrilled with it. Hopefully, you enjoy it, though. Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight.**

Chapter 7: Adjusting

I'd like to say that Edward's and my sex life following our first scene has been mind-blowing. Yeah, I'd like to say that, but the powers that be have had other ideas. Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents, brought the kids home the next day and decided to spend the night with us. We stayed up late laughing and talking with them. Don't get me wrong; I love my in-laws, but I felt weird having kinky sex in the room right next to theirs. I thought, after the excellent sex from the night before, I could go one night without. If I only knew the series of events that were getting ready to play out, I would not have cared if my in-laws heard me doing dirty things with their son.

The following night, I finally got all the kids to sleep only to find Edward working in his office. I went down stairs and poured myself a glass of wine. After finishing the glass, I decided to make good use of my time. I took a quick shower, put my hair up in pigtails, and put on my lacy white panties and bra. Then the piece de resistance; I found one of the kid's lollipops. I strolled into Edward's office sucking on the lollipop and flopped down in the chair across the desk.

"Are you soon done….Daddy?" I wined. All I could do was hope that he played along. Edward stopped reading the papers in front of him and peered at me over his glasses. Damn, he looks so hot in those glasses. I couldn't help the devious grin that spread across my face when I saw the hungry look in his eyes.

I don't know how Edward did it, but the next thing I knew, I was pinned to his desk with Edward over top of me holding my hands above my head. The lollipop was now somewhere on the floor.

"So my little girl wants to play, does she?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes, Daddy," I answered with my most innocent expression. I was so excited that he was playing along. Thank god I had that glass of wine.

"You should know better coming in here while Daddy's working and tempting me like you are. That's a Very… Bad… Girl," Edward grunted the last three words punctuating each word by pushing his erection into my sex. I needed these clothes off now!

Edward's mouth crashed into mine as his hand came up pushing my bra out of the way so that he could roll my nipple between his fingers. I lifted my hips to meet his as he grinded into me. Suddenly, he pulled me up into a seated position.

"Off, now, little girl!" Edward commanded as he reached around to undo my bra. That's when we heard it; Tommy crying.

Edward left to check on him, and unfortunately, our night of playtime was over, because Tommy was sick. He ended up curled up with me in Edward's and my bed that night and the next. It was only one of those viruses that kids get all the time, but Tommy felt horrible. He just wanted his Mommy, and I just wanted to make him feel better, the poor thing. The end of the second day, Tommy was back to playing with his brother and sister and the third night, he was back in his bed.

However, Edward was MIA for the next two days. There was something much more serious than a little kid virus going around, so Edward spent his days at his office and nights at the hospital. He slept whenever he could at the hospital and ate cafeteria food. I missed him.

Edward was finally able to come home tonight for a good night's sleep. He mumbled Hello's and I love you's to me and the kids and then headed right up to our bedroom.

That brings us to where I find myself right now. The kids are asleep, and so is my husband. Edward made it to our bed, but apparently he just fell on top of the covers and passed out; my poor exhausted husband. I can't help but smile and shake my head at him as I pull off his shoes and socks, his pants, and his tie. I unbutton his shirt and get him to roll over so I can slide it off. I try to get him to crawl under the covers, but he won't budge, so I just cover him with a spare blanket before I slip in next to him. I consider getting under the covers, but I've missed the feel of my husband next to me the last few nights. I decide to just cover myself with the same spare blanket and nuzzle up next to him as I fall into a deep sleep.

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

I can't wait anymore. I want my husband, and I want him bad. I freely admit that I am sexually frustrated and as such, a little testy. It didn't help this morning when Edward strolled into the kitchen fresh from his shower, looking all sexy, whistling. Yes, whistling! I, on the other hand, was trying to get three kids to eat the last of the Corn Pops before opening the Fruit Loops while all I can concentrate on was the gorgeous man sitting across the table, who just opened the fuckin' Fruit Loops!

"Really! I've just spent the last 15 minutes yelling at the kids to eat the rest of the Corn Pops before they opened a new box!" I snap at Edward.

"Sorry, I wanted Fruit Loops," Edward mumbles with a mouth full of cereal smirking at me. This just sets off a new round of wines from the kids.

"Why can't we have Fruit Loops if Dad is?" EJ asks.

"Me wanna be like Dada," Tommy adds.

"Daddy opened the box, so we can have 'em now, right?" Chloe reasons.

"Fine, give me the damn Fruit Loops," I snap again at Edward who is now regarding me with a severe expression. He simply hands me the box, his eyes never leaving mine. I could care less at this point; like I said, I'm a little testy this morning.

"Here," I say to each of my kids as I angrily pour their cereal and yeah, one can angrily pour cereal. I then storm out of the room and head to the master bath, leaving Edward with the kids.

I strip out of my clothes. I need a nice relaxing shower and maybe some self pleasure. I know this will piss Edward off. We had decided that the only rule we would have 24/7 was no masturbation for me. All other rules would be for playtime only. I can't help it. If I don't relieve some of this tension soon, I'm going to really go off on someone. My head drops down from looking at myself in the mirror. Fuck. I don't want to break my one and only rule. Maybe some deep breaths will help.

"Don't move, Kitten," Edward whispers into my ear from behind me. Damn, I didn't even hear him come in. My head snaps up and my eyes meet his. Yes! My Dom has come to see me.

"I sat the kids up in the living room with their cereal and that new movie you got them," Edward informs me in between kissing my neck and shoulder.

"You are lucky we don't have more 24/7 rules because that little outburst in the kitchen would have earned you a punishment," he continues.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to snap at everyone."

"I know, Kitten. How about I help you relieve some of that tension?"

"Oh yes, please, Sir," I beg. I hear the zipper lower on his pants.

"Keep your hands on the counter," he commands as I feel his hardness slide between my legs through my wet folds, "And keep your eyes on mine in the mirror."

We both moan quietly as he tilts his hips upwards. The look on our faces as he pushes inside me is intoxicating. I love that feeling of our initial connection.

Edward doesn't take his time. While it would be nice to have a long, passionate build-up after the week we have had, we are not taking any chances. We both need release.

Watching Edward's face in the mirror, while he pounds into me, is beyond words. I defiantly need to suggest sex in front of a full mirror in the future. Just the thought of seeing his muscles flex while he takes me rushes me to an imminent orgasm.

"Fuck, I can feel your pussy gripping my cock tighter," Edward says in a gravelly voice.

"So close, need to cum, please," I plead.

"Cum for me, Kitten," Edward orders, and I listen. My legs give out, and Edward has to hold me up. I think I keep my eyes on the mirror, but I can't see anything, only white light. I feel Edward push hard into me as he cums causing another round of tremors to pass through my body.

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

That evening, Edward and I decide to print a limit list off the internet and go over it together. We learn things about each other's wants and desires despite the fact that we have been married for years. I learn that Edward is interested in anal sex, which I have never tried, but would be willing to give it a try for him. I use this discussion to share the fact that I would like to watch us have sex in front of a mirror.

Some of the things we have to look up because we don't know what they are. This leads us to either experiment with the new things we learn or collective "I don't think so's" followed by "ewwww's" and sometimes just plan laughter. Needless to say, the second week after our first scene is much different than the first week. We don't do full scenes with the kids home, but we do spice up our regular sex with sexy clothes, toys, games, and new positions.

As Edward and I lay in bed one night after passionately making love to each other, I finally work up the courage to tell him something that has been on my mind for some time. "Baby, I want to be able to call you master during our playtime," I whisper embarrassed to admit this to Edward.

Edward rolls over the top of me looking down at me with all the love of my husband and my Dom. "I want that, too, but I think we should do a second scene before I collar you."

"Okay…I love you Edward."

"And I love you Bella, more than my own life."

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

I stand in the backyard pushing Tommy on a swing while Chloe and EJ play in the clubhouse. I hear the backdoor open and close and see Edward walking out onto the patio. Tommy gets excited as soon as he sees his Dada and wants down from the swing. The two of us run up to the patio where Tommy climbs into Edward's lap, and I flop down in the chair next to Edward. After hugs and kisses for Tommy and I from Edward, Tommy runs back into the yard to play with his siblings.

"Alice and Jasper are going to take the kids tomorrow morning and keep them until Sunday evening," Edward informs me as he takes a sip of his beer, his expression blank. However, I'm practically bouncing in my chair.

"Yeah? What we will be doing during this time?" I question, barley containing my excitement.

"We are going away for the night, and before you ask, I'm not telling you where. I will pack what you need and leave what you are to wear on the bed in the morning."

"Daddy, come play with us!" Chloe yells.

"Okay sweetheart," Edward responds, giving me a wink before heading out into the yard. I swear my stomach has butterflies just thinking about all the kid-free possibilities this overnight trip has.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. **

Chapter 8: Lunch

I still have no idea where we are going as we drive out of Forks. I'm usually not one for surprises, but I can't help but be excited. However, it doesn't take long until I figure out that we are going to Seattle. The drive is quiet until Edward pulls over at a little diner just outside of Port Angeles.

"We need some lunch," Edward states, "but before we go in, I think we better go over the rules for our little trip."

Rules. Damn, who knew that word could make me so tingly in all the right places.

"You will not make eye contact with anyone except me. You will not speak to anyone except me. And, finally, you will ask me for permission for everything," Edward pauses letting what he says soak in. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Good Girl." Edward reaches out and caresses my cheek for just a second. "My good girl." He whispers before climbing out of the car without another word. Always the gentleman, he opens my car door and helps me from the car.

As we enter the small diner, I notice how busy it is. I go over the rules… yeah cue tingle, mmmm, rules…in my head as we make our way to a table in the corner. I keep my eyes down and say nothing. Edward keeps a hand on the small of my back guiding me to the table.

A voice rings out behind us, "Bella Cullen, is that you?" Oh fuck. As I turn, I feel Edward's whole body stiffen a bit. Thankfully, I don't even need to look at the person to recognize the voice. It's Jake Black. He worked at the coffee shop in Port Angeles I frequent when I have to go shopping. He would always make small talk with me; a little too much small talk to just be friendly, but nevertheless just small talk. I hadn't seen him since he quit working there about a year ago.

"It is you Bella," Jake sings, "It's been so long! How have you been?" He's dressed in the diner's employee uniform. Damn my luck, he's our waiter.

I keep my head down and just smile a little. There is no rule about smiling right.

"Hello, Edward Cullen, Bella's husband." Edward takes control introducing himself with an outstretched hand startling Jake.

"Oh, Jake Black, I used to see Bella all the time at The Coffee House when I worked there." Jake replies shaking Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you, but we are in a bit of a hurry sooooo menus?"

"Yeah, um," Jake seems to be caught off guard, "Here you go. I'll just give you two a minute to decide. It's really good to see you again Bel-"

Edward cuts Jake off. "We'll each have the turkey clubs and a Coke. Thanks." Edward shuts his menu, gathers up mine, which I never even touched, and thrusts them both back to Jake. Edward's eyes are locked on me with that wicked smirk on his face.

Jake turns toward me, but I don't look up. I can only imagine the look on his face. Unfortunately, he pauses for just a bit too long for Edward's liking. Edward turns to face Jake, his look changing to annoyance.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asks with authority. Mmmmmm…Dom voice. So Sexy.

"No Mr. Cullen. I'll get your orders right in." And with that Jake hurries away.

"The Coffee House?" Edward questions me.

"Yes Sir. I need a little caffeine to get through a shopping trip especially if I'm with your sister." We both chuckle knowing the furry that is Alice shopping.

"And that's the only contact you've had with him?"

"Yes Sir." I pounder the question until it hits me. "Sir! I would never-" He can't think I would ever return any of Jake's affections.

"Shhhhh…I know Kitten, but that guy wants in your pants…bad." Edward grins. "Can't say I blame him. I want in your pants bad, too."

As Edward says this, Jake reappears with our Cokes. I blush. Damn him. He knew Jake was getting close when he said that.

Jake says nothing before heading to another table. I don't know if any nonverbal communication takes place between Edward and Jake, because I keep my eyes fixed on my silverware. I don't want to encourage Jake to speak to me.

"Excuse me, Sir," I say as I go to stand. Edward's eyes shoot up to mine.

"Sit!" Edward commands. I waste no time compiling.

"Did I tell you that you could get up?"

"No Sir, but I need to use the restroom."

"You told me you understood the rules. You ask permission for everything. That includes the bathroom." Fuck, why is this making me wet? I hang my head, properly chastised.

"My apologies sir. I was not thinking. May I please use the restroom?" Edward doesn't answer right away. I risk a quick glance at his face. I'm in trouble. That wicked smirk is back along with the dangerous jade gleam of his eyes.

Edward finally answers "What are you going to do in the restroom?" Say what? What does he think I'm going to do? He wants me to say it.

"Umm…IhavetopeeSIr." I rush to get out in a whisper as I stare at the table. I feel the familiar burn of my cheeks with blush. I have a feeling I'm going to be permanently red this entire trip.

"Say it again, Kitten. I didn't understand you. Look at me and speak loudly and clearly." Damn. Why is he making me do this? And more importantly, why is it turning me on?

"I have to pee, Sir," I finally squeak out. I peek up at him. Yep, smirk and gleam still there. I know it should be no big deal to say this to my husband, but there's something about sitting in this crowded restaurant announcing I have to pee that is so embarrassing. That's when it hits me. In his own little way, Edward is punishing me for not asking permission. That realization definitely ups the arousal level of this whole situation.

"Okay, you may go, but I want your panties when you return."

"Excuse me, Sir."

"Your panties. I want you to hand them to me as soon as you get back to the table before you even sit down."

Holy Fuck. I have created a monster, a very delicious monster, but a monster never the less. Edward has gotten very, very good at this Dom thing.

"Yes, Sir."

"Go."

I hurry away from the table to the bathroom and take care of business including removing my panties. I hurry back to the table not wanting to keep Edward waiting, but standing there placing our food on the table is Jake. Now what do I do? Surly, he didn't mean in front of anyone.

Suddenly Edward's eyes snap to mine. Damn, that is exactly what he wants. I square my shoulders and walk straight over to him, balling my panties as tight as possible in my palm. Please don't let anyone know what I'm doing. He holds his hand out, and I slip them into it. He quickly moves his hand under the table saving me any further embarrassment, but he can't help but chuckle at me. I'm starting to think he is having way too much fun with this. Hell, I'm starting to think that I'm having way too much fun with this, as I can't help the proud smile that spreads on my face.

"Let me know if I can get you two anything else." Jake rattles off and then disappears. Yeah, he doesn't like Edward. I can hear it in his voice. Edward can hear it too because he just smirks and shakes his head.

"I don't believe your admirer likes me."

"Well, he'll just have to get over it."

"Yes, he will." Edward's stare suddenly turns serious and his voice husky. "Because you are mine."

"Only yours, Sir." I love it when my husband goes all possessive on me. He truly trusts me, so he rarely over does it; just enough to be sexy.

"You are far too far away. Come sit next to me." Edward stands allowing me to scoot back into the corner.

"Eat, Kitten." I pick up my sandwich and begin to eat. Edward does the same only holding his sandwich with one hand. His other hand makes its way to my thigh. My breath catches. Edward just continues to eat like nothing is going on. I, on the other hand, am having more and more trouble chewing the farther up my leg his hand goes. When his fingers ghost over my center, I cough slightly. Edward cuts his eyes at me. I see the little half smile playing on his lips.

"Eat or I'll stop." Do I want him to stop? No! I take another bite. His fingers begin to add more pressure rubbing my clit. I think I'm going to go crazy, and then I know I am, when he begins to slide first one, then two fingers inside me to collect my moisture before pulling them out sliding harder over my clit.

"Can I get you anything else?" No! Go away Jake!

"No, we're finished." Edward answers. His fingers have not stopped. I really don't want to see Jake's face now because I'm getting close. I need him to walk away. Jake sits the check on the table telling us he'll take it when we are ready. Just then, Edward's fingers are gone. I can't stop the whimper that slips from my mouth. Edward turns to me and smiles as he pulls out his wallet. He then passes the money from hand to hand and reaches across himself to hand the money to Jake telling him to keep the change. The whole exchange looks weird.

Jake tells me goodbye and again I just smile. Edward helps me out of the corner when it hits me. No he didn't! He handed Jake the money with the hand that had just been between my legs. I look up at Edward, and he knows I know what he did. He looks a little bashful, as he should.

Edward leans down to whisper in my ear. "Sorry Love, I couldn't help myself." And then he winks. Winks! I can't help but giggle. That was my husband, not my Dom, but just as quickly he falls right back into Dom mode. "I'm also sorry that you will not be having an orgasm right now. I want you needy later tonight." Yeah, that ends my giggles in a hurry.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight.**

Chapter 9: Preparation

"I want to be just Edward and Bella for a few minutes. Since this was our first time to play a little in public, I think we should talk." Edward states when we get back on the road.

"Okay."

"What did you think about the restaurant? About removing your panties, handing them to me, and me touching you under the table?"

"At first I was nervous, but then I knew you wouldn't let anything go farther than I could handle. That relaxed me and let me just enjoy myself and boy, did I enjoy myself! However, I would have enjoyed a little more."

Edward laughs. "I'm sure you would have." I narrow my eyes at him as he laughs at me. "Don't worry, Love. You'll get your… release later. How about the rules? What did you think about them?"

"Would the fact that every time I think about having rules, it turns me on, answer that?"

"Yes it would. You did such a good job, even with your admirer. How about the bathroom rule?"

"I liked it... Were you punishing me for not asking permission by making me announce what I planned to do in the bathroom?"

"Yes. I'm glad you figured that out. How did that make you feel?"

"Wet." Edward's smirk is back in full force.

"I know. I could tell when you handed me your panties. Knowing that not only were you sitting there with no panties on, but that receiving a punishment, even a small punishment, made you wet had me wishing for some attention, too." With that we both laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed our little experiment in exhibitionism. I thought we should start small to see if we both enjoyed it before we try anything too wild."

"Oh, I enjoyed it. Did you?"

"Most certainly."

"Does that mean we will be trying something "wild" soon?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

I huff in response to this while Edward just smirks. Oh, he has something planned. I know it! Would it be immature of me to do a happy dance in the car? Maybe…better save it for later.

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you Edward."

The rest of the car ride is quiet.

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

"Wake up, Kitten. We're here." No, I don't want to wake up. I was enjoying my dream. Edward and I were naked. Duh! What's a good dream without Edward being naked? We were outside in a beautiful meadow making love. It was raining and the water was dripping off Edward's very sexy, naked body.

"Kitten."

My eyes slowly open as we pull up to Fairmount. Wow! Edward went all out.

Edward reaches across taking my hand and softly kisses the back just as the valet opens my door.

"Don't forget the rules, Kitten."

"Of course not, Sir," I say as I turn to slip out of the car. Edward tips the valet and guides me into the hotel. He takes care of all the check-in process as I stand behind him. When he finishes, he ushers me to the elevator and then to our room.

Edward tips the bellman and as soon as the door closes behind him, Edward spins around pinning me to the wall. His lips are on mine before I can even process what is happening. He grips my ass lifting me up to I can wrap my legs around him. I grab a handful of his hair and pull. He groans from the feeling, pulling me off the wall and throwing us both on the bed. I feel his erection rub against my sex through his jeans.

"Damn, if I had to listen to you talk in your sleep any longer," Edward shakes his head, "I thought I was going to attack you in the car."

His lips are back on mine. Damn, I was talking in my sleep again. Oh, well. If this is what it gets me, I'll live with whatever embarrassing things I may have said. Suddenly, Edward pushes my shirt up along with my bra. His mouth is on my breast sucking so hard I scream out in pleasure.

"Fuck waiting until later," Edward says, his voice thick with need, as he reaches down to undo his jeans, "This is going to be quick, and this is going to be hard. When I'm done, you're done, so you better cum as fast as you can, because I'm not going to last long." He pushes his jeans down just enough to let his hard cock free from its confines. Mmmmm…Edward is going commando.

Just as fast as Edward pushes my skirt up, he slams inside of me.

"Holy Fuck!" We both scream. Edward only stills for a moment before he starts to thrust in and out of me at a frenzied pace. Our hands are everywhere grabbing and groping and pulling and pinching. I'm not going to need him to last long because my orgasm is fast approaching.

"Shit, Kitten! Cum! Now!" Edward orders. I cry out as my orgasm takes over my body. Edward pushes inside one last time and his whole body quakes as he cums.

Edward rolls over beside me, both of us staring at the ceiling trying to catch our breaths. That was incredible especially considering we are pretty much still dressed. Edward turns his head to look at me just as I do the same. I'm rewarded with his beautiful smile and sparkling green eyes. Damn, I love him so much. Even after being married for almost 9 years, the depth of my feelings for him still surprises me sometimes. He reaches out and touches my face. I cradle his hand in mine.

"Go take a shower, Kitten. I'll have your clothes ready when you get out."

"Where are we going, Sir?" Edward's smile slips with my question, and our tender moment lying next to each other is over.

"You'll know when I want you to know. Now go. Get your shower." I hurry into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. My skin is flushed. My lips are swollen. My hair is a mess. My clothes, while still on, are out of place. I looked thoroughly fucked. Yeah…thoroughly. I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips.

I hurry with my shower and walk out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel. Edward is looking out the window at the Seattle skyline, but he turns when he hears the bathroom door.

"Your clothes are on the bed along with some new shoes and jewelry," Edward says as he stalks over to me. He pauses right in front of me running the back of his hand down over my bare arm. "Keep the make-up to a minimum. You know how I like it, and I want your hair down." He leans down giving me a soft kiss on my shoulder before walking into the bathroom.

It takes me a minute to move. How can he be so sexy telling me how to dress? I have to take a deep breath to clear my mind. I walk over to the bed to see what I'll be wearing. It's a simple, short black dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of black heels. The dress looks like something I would wear, but the heels are a little higher than I'm accustomed to. There is no way I can wear a bra under the dress, but I quickly realize that will not be a problem as Edward has not left a bra, only a black lace thong.

The jewelry is beautiful, a diamond tennis bracelet and a gorgeous gold necklace with a diamond pendant. It doesn't take me long to get ready according to Edward's instructions.

Edward walks out of the bathroom with his own towel wrapped around his hips. I wonder if he brought an extra thong, because fuck, if the one I'm wearing is not already wet.

"You are so beautiful," Edward whispers his sexy eyes roaming my body. I, on the other hand, am flat out ogling him. He _is_ my husband. I believe that grants me that right.

"Thank You Sir, so are you," I whisper back at him, "Everything you chose is wonderful." He smiles that charming half smile at me and then sets about getting dressed.

I sit in a chair and watch. With three kids and busy lives, I don't really have time to just sit and watch my husband get ready to go out. I watch how sexy his ass looks when he bends over to put on his black pants, again no underwear. I watch his back muscles flex as he brushes his teeth. I watch how masculine his jaw line looks as he tilts his head while he shaves. I watch as his long fingers button his shirt. I watch as those same fingers run through his wild sex hair. By the time he is completely ready, I really need that extra thong.

"Ready Kitten?"

"Yes Sir." Edward reaches his arm out and I hook my arm though his. He leads me down to the lobby where a limo is waiting.

"Kitten." Edward motions to the black car.

"A limo?" I ask eagerly. I haven't been in a limo since we got married.

"Yes, a limo." Edward smiles as I climb in. "The rules will still be in effect tonight with one exception. I'm sure you will run into my brother, and you may speak to him as you usually would."

"Emmett?" I squeal. Edward nods. "Does that mean we are going to Eclipse?"

"Yes, we are going to Eclipse and since Rose is out of town, I'm sure Emmett will there." I knew Rose was away. Her mother had fallen and hurt herself so Rose had flown home to help her for 2 weeks. The girls in the book club had decided to just cancel this month's meeting since it was supposed to be at Rose's house and instead decided to have it next month.

I'm so excited! We always have such a fun time at Emmett and Rose's nightclub, Eclipse. Edward and I would go there all the time when we were in college. We still try to get there a few times a year, but not nearly as often as we would like.

It's a short ride to the club from the hotel. Of course, being related to the owners' means we get to skip the line and head right in. The music is loud and the lights are flashing over the dance floor. Edward leads me through the crowd toward the VIP section. As we walk past the bar, I see her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight.**

Chapter 10: Clubbing

Tanya is working at the bar. She doesn't notice us right away. She is too busy flipping her long strawberry blond hair around and batting her eyes at some college kid. I like to think of myself as a friendly, nice person, but I hate her. Correct that…I despise her. Tanya dated Edward in high school and while they were undergrads in college. They had only broken up a few months before he and I had met, and she still, even now, has a thing for him. Our marriage has not deterred her. She hits on him every time she sees him even if I'm with him.

Unfortunately, her family and Edward's family are old friends. So while Edward has told her he is not interested, he says he can't be mean so he can, as he says, "keep the peace."

The only time I ever heard him yell at her was right after EJ was born. I had run into Tanya at the store. She told me that I, and I quote, "had the right to know that Edward spent the previous night with her when he was supposed to be studying in the library." Edward went to the college library every Tuesday to study, but the Tuesday she referenced, he had skipped his study session and came home because EJ was sick. Needless to say, Edward was not happy. After cursing her out, he refused to speak to her. I thought she was finally out of our lives until Edward's Mom convinced him to accept her apology. She also convinced Emmitt to hire her at the club. Apparently, a degree in theater didn't get her very far considering she can't act to save her life.

I hope we can get past her without her noticing us, but no such luck.

"Edward!" Tanya shouts, blowing off the college kid as she runs around the bar and wraps her arms around Edward.

"Tanya. How are you?" Edward says as he politely unwraps her arms.

"I'm great now that you're here."

A young guy calls to Tanya from behind the bar, "Tanya, I need help. We're swamped."

"Fine Tyler, I'm coming," Tanya answers clearly annoyed, "I'll catch up to you later, Edward." And she's gone before he can even reply.

I can feel my eyes narrow at Edward. He turns and sees my less than happy expression. It only takes one raised eyebrow from him to remind me of my place tonight. I quickly smooth out my expression.

The VIP section sits above the club with a view of everything happening on the dance floor. Edward places an order for some food and drinks with our waitress.

"So Kitten-" Edward begins only to be cut off by a huge man with dimples.

"Edward, dude, what's up?" Emmett asks.

"Nothing much, Bro," Edward responds while they do that handshake, half hug thing guys do.

"And little B, what's up with you?" Emmett booms as he pulls me out of my chair for a big hug.

"Nothing much. How's Rose's Mom doing?"

"Oh, fine, it wasn't a bad fall. I think she just wanted to spend some time with her daughter to find out when we are going to make her a grandma. Rose will be pissed that she missed you."

Emmett pushes his hand to his ear and then responds into a microphone he is wearing that he is on the way.

"Well, duty calls, but don't leave without saying bye, okay?"

"Sure thing man," Edward says, and Emmett hurries off.

The food is delicious, our conversation flows easily, and I can already feel the alcohol working on my body in more ways than one.

"May I use the restroom, Sir?" I ask, lesson learned earlier.

"Sure, Kitten. Go straight there and straight back."

"Yes, Sir."

I keep my head down the entire way to and from the bathroom without any problems. However, a problem is waiting for me when I return to our table. Tanya is now in my chair talking to Edward, whose back is to me. Her hand is touching his arm, and I truly consider ripping it off her body.

"Oh, Edward, I do miss how much fun we used to have together. Maybe you could save me a dance tonight, you know, as friends," Tanya coos at him. Friends, my ass.

Again, Edward removes her hand from his body and responds "Sorry, Tanya, but I'll be dancing all night with my beautiful wife."

Tanya passes a piece of paper across the table toward Edward. "Here's my phone number. You give me a call when you want to have some real fun again," she says in her flirty voice. That's it!

"Can't you take a hint?" I yell at her, "He's not interested!" Tanya narrows her eyes at me, and Edward is out of his chair in a second.

"Let's dance, now!" Edward growls pulling me away from Tanya.

"We'll just see if he's not interested," Tanya shouts to me. Edward is too busy yanking me down the stairs to the dance floor to hear her.

I am livid. How dare she hit on my husband? Suddenly, Edward turns on me pushing me against the wall on the stairs, and he's mad. Fuck, he's mad at me!

"You were not to look at or speak to anyone except for me and Emmett," Edward says in a too calm voice.

I'm still too angry to think. "She was propositioning you right in front of me-" I shout.

"You better check your attitude now!" His voice is not calm anymore. "Do you really think I want her? You, you are the only one I have wanted since I laid eyes on you!" And with that Edward's mouth is on my mouth. He reiterates his dominance over me with his hard, passionate kiss, and I find that my anger dissipates almost immediately.

"Fuck Kitten," Edward breathes out as he breaks our kiss, "We will discuss your outburst when we get back to the hotel. Right now, I want to dance with the sexiest woman in the club. Let's go." He pulls me away from the stairs and onto the dance floor. A sexy song by Justin Timberlake is already playing as Edward grabs me, pulling me close. We begin to move our bodies together. Tanya is forgotten as soon my husband's hands reach my body.

The DJ's voice rings out in the club announcing a request as the song changes to Mr. Self Destruct by Nine Inch Nails. Edward spins me away from him as our lower bodies grind into each other. Edward leans down placing his mouth right next to my ear. His breath tickles me in the most exotic way as he whispers some of the lyrics.

I am the voice inside your head  
and I control you  
I am the lover in your bed  
and I control you  
I am the sex that you provide  
and I control you

Half way through the song, the tempo slows, and Edward spins me around to face him. Holy Fuck! His eyes are the darkest emerald green I have ever seen them, and his jaw is set tight. I must have saved helpless puppies in a past life or something because the sexiest man in the universe is staring at me like he must have me right this second or the Earth might just explode and that man is all mine. Our hips slow to the tempo with Edwards's thigh coming up between my legs. We are essentially dry humping on the dance floor.

When the music picks back up, Edward grabs my hand pulling me towards the dark hall where the bathrooms are located. I think I hear him growl the word "Enough."

I begin to ask him where we are going, but before I can form any words, Edward punches a quick code onto to security panel and shoves me into a large supply closet.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight.**

Chapter 11: Supply Closets

The closet is dimly lit with red emergency lights. Shelves and boxes are everywhere. Edward pulls me to the far back corner behind a shelf full of boxes. He flips a wood crate over and lifts me onto it. Between my heels and the crate, Edward and I are closer to the same height. Edward pins me to the wall with his hips and a hand around my neck. He doesn't put any pressure on my throat, but simply stops me from moving. It is so sexy to be held like this, at his mercy. Our kisses are frantic, and our hands grope each other as our hips press into one another. I feel his erection pressed against my sex, and I want it. I want it inside me. I don't care where we are. I can't help the deep, throaty moan that escapes my mouth.

Edward whispers while his hands and hips continue their movements, "Be quiet. Every hour, on the hour, someone comes from the bar to get supplies from this closet, so that gives us about 6 minutes, give or take, until we are interrupted. Cum whenever you can. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," I hum. Edward steps back slightly as he slips the straps of my dress down my arms pushing it down to my feet along with my soaked thong. I step out of my clothes, now totally naked, in a closet, in my brother-in-law's nightclub, and I don't care one bit because of the sex god standing in front of me.

Edward's eyes rake over my body as he stands only pausing to take one quick taste of my sex. "Gorgeous," he murmurs before he attacks me again. His one hand goes back to my neck while the other undoes his pants. My hands work the buttons on his shirt pushing it off his arms. I want to feel his skin against mine, and as soon as I do, it's heavenly. Edward reaches down and pulls my one leg up onto his hip. I feel him run his cock up and down my slit coating it in my juices.

"So fucking wet." Edward grunts as he pushes inside me. He pauses for a moment as I whimper from the sensation of his hard cock stretching me.

I can hear the music change in the club, Teeth by Lady Gaga. There must be a speaker on the other side of the wall I'm held against, because I can feel the vibrations of the music against my back. Edward begins to thrust into me with the beat of the song. I've never felt anything like this. Between the vibrations and Edward fucking me to the beat, I think I'm going to go insane with pleasure.

Just when I think I can't take anymore, I hear the door open. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. My entire body stiffens. It couldn't have been 6 minutes already, could it? Damn, I don't know. It could have been 6 years, and I wouldn't care. Edward never falters in his movements despite the visitor.

"Totally quiet Kitten. Wouldn't want anyone to catch us, would we?" Edward whispers in my ear. His hand reaches up from my neck and turns my head toward the door. We are blocked from view behind the shelf and boxes, but I can see the door. Holy fuck! It's Tanya. I watch her as she gathers some things near the door and puts them in a box. Edward, however, only watches me.

Edward continues to pump into me only changing his rhythm when the song changes. I feel myself become lost to the feeling of him again. I wonder if he knew Tanya would be the one to come in for supplies. Damn. I need her to leave soon. I'm getting close, and I don't think I can be totally quiet when I cum. Maybe I could make a little sound just so Tanya sees Edward fucking me. Maybe then she would realize that he wants me and not her. It sounds good in my head, but I don't think I want her to see us naked, and I really don't want to disobey Edward a second time tonight.

Edward begins to whisper in my ear as his rhythm falters slightly for the first time, "You are the only one I will ever want. The taste of you on my tongue is the sweetest thing I've ever experienced. I get hard just thinking about your tight little pussy much less feeling it wrapped around my cock. I could live a very happy life buried inside you forever."

Tanya needs to go now…right now. Fuck. Now! Thankfully, at that moment, she gathers up her boxes and heads out the door. I exhale as I feel the slight hold I have on my orgasm start to slip. Edward begins to totally lose his set rhythm as sweat runs down his face.

"Tell me who makes you feel this way, Kitten." Edward demands.

"Only you."

"Always You."

"Forever."

Edward presses his lips to mine hard to muffle our screams as we cum, losing ourselves in the pleasure we bring to each other and only each other.

-/~~CSRFF~~\\-

Edward lifts me up and sits down on the crate holding me in his lap. We are silent for a few minutes trying to calm our bodies.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward." We never say Kitten or Sir when we tell each other I love you. It wasn't something we talked about or agreed upon. It's just something we do.

"Come on, Kitten. We better get dressed and get out of here." After we get cleaned up a little and dressed, we slip out the door into the dark hallway.

"Can I help you two find something?" Oh no! It's Emmett.

"No, I found everything I was looking for just fine," Edward replies with a big smirk.

Emmett just laughs his big jovial laugh. "Yeah, Rose and I found everything we were looking for in that closet a few times, too." Emmett just shakes his head and walks down the hall toward the offices laughing the whole way. I am beat red. Emmett is never going to let me live this down.

Edward and I head back out into the club and enjoy one more drink before deciding to head back to the hotel. As we walk toward the door, we pass Tanya. She checks Edward out and tells him goodbye. Edward just gives her a small nod. I can't help the huge smile that breaks out on my face when I think about what just happened. Tanya just looks at me with a puzzled expression. Yeah, I know exactly who he's interested in, and it's not her.

Just when I think, this can't get any better, Edward turns around and kisses me, and it's not a little peck. It's a full toe-curling kiss right in front of Tanya.

"We'll have to visit that supply closet again. It was quite…fun, even with the visitor," Edward says with a wink. He turns and starts back toward the door. I chance a quick look at Tanya. Yeah, if the shocked expression on her face now is any indication, she heard Edward and knows exactly what we did to have fun in that closet. Take that, witch!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!**

Chapter 12: Punishment

I vaguely remember the ride back to the hotel. Edward had to wake me up so I could walk through the lobby, but he ended up carrying me from the elevator to our room and putting me to bed. I was exhausted.

The phone ringing wakes me slightly. I feel like I just fell asleep. I wish I knew what time it was, but I just don't want to open my eyes to look. I hate mornings, and without the kids, I was hoping to sleep through most of this one. Damn, why is the phone ringing?

"Hello," Edward murmurs into the phone, his voice still thick from sleep, "Yes, thank you."

Edward hangs up the phone and rolls over toward me. "Time to wake up Kitten."

"Unnn," I grunt.

"Now Kitten! You really don't want me to start the day pissed. I do believe you had a problem with the rules last night." Edward gets out of the bed and starts to get dressed. I open one eye and peek at the clock. 5 am! Is he out of his mind!

I slowly sit up on the edge of the bed rubbing my face and yawning. Edward is already dressed in his sweats and t-shirt making a pot of coffee.

"Who was on the phone?" I ask.

"Wake up call," he answers without even turning around to look at me.

"For 5 am?"

"Yes, I wanted to take a run along the water this morning while we were here."

"Okay? Have fun," I respond. I don't run. I hate to run, and Edward knows this. He is the runner, so why am I awake so freaking early?

Edward turns and walks swiftly to me. He crouches down and grips my chin with his hand forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"First, you need to remember how you are to address me. And second, I told you when we first started this that I could not hurt you physically, but your outburst last night was in total disregard for TWO of my rules, and then you tried to argue with me about it," he pauses for a minute looking down and shaking his head. When he looks back into my eyes, I see something I've never seen before; disappointment. Knowing that I disappointed him is crushing. I never want to feel this again. I feel my eyes well up and a tear slip down my cheek. "So for your punishment, you will be joining me for my early morning run instead of sleeping in." Edward swipes his thumb across my cheek collecting the tear.

"Tell me why you are crying. Is it because you are being punished?"

"No, I'm so sorry I disappointed you, Sir. I'm sorry," I'm dangerously close to losing it. Edward's expression turns soft and tender when he hears my answer.

"Shhhhh, Kitten," Edward whispers as he rubs his thumb over my cheek again, "Get ready."

"Yes Sir." I jump up finding some yoga pants and a t-shirt to throw on. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and throw on some sneakers. We both finish getting ready and head out the door to the elevator.

"My rules still apply. Additionally, you will run behind me, understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand," I reply as we step out of the elevator. Edward is a great runner. I, in contrast, will have a hard time making it half a mile without dying or falling flat on my face, so running behind him will not be a problem.

I guess you would call this great Seattle running weather. It is a cool, cloudy morning along the water. I would probably enjoy our outing if it was at least 5 hours later and I was walking. I know Edward is taking it easy, but I'm still having a hard time keeping up. I would love to ask him to slow down or even to stop for a bit, but I won't. I disappointed my Dom, and I need my punishment. While my body is begging for mercy physically, I feel a little better emotionally with every step I take.

We have been running for about 30 minutes, and I'm doing fairly well. I'm still going, even though my side hurts and I'm huffing for breath. I almost fell once, but in my defense, I was staring at Edward's ass at the time, so I wasn't exactly concentrating on what I was doing.

Edward begins to slow up until he is walking. I follow suit, but stay behind him. We walk for a few minutes before Edward sits down on a bench along the water. He pats the space beside him for me to sit with him. We sit in silence for a few minutes while I recover from our run.

"I'm sorry Sir for disobeying your rules last night," I begin, but Edward stops me.

"You are forgiven. You completed your punishment without complaint, and I know you will try harder next time. It's behind us now." He reaches across and takes my hand, kissing the back of it.

We return to our comfortable silence sitting on the bench, holding hands, looking out at the water. It's nice.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"Come on Kitten. Let's walk back to the hotel." We both rise from the bench, but I stay behind him although much closer than when we were running. I'm close enough that we can talk if we want to.

When we get back to our room, Edward hands me a water, telling me to drink it all. When I finish it, he lays me down on the bed and massages my muscles that are still burning from our run. Just as he is finishing, I hear a knock at the door.

"Just relax. I'll be right back," Edward says as he stands and goes to answer the door. I feel my eyes start to close as I lie on the bed.

"Breakfast, Kitten. Come on over to the table. I ordered us room service," Edward declares. I slowly roll out of bed for the second time today and stumble over to the table.

"Mmmmm, smells good, Sir."

Edward uncovers the tray in a dramatic flurry which makes me laugh. "Veggie omelets and orange juice," Edward informs me. I suddenly realize that I'm starving. Edward sits down at the table and raises one eyebrow at me. I know exactly what he wants. I stand and serve Edward his breakfast. I'm rewarded with his dazzling smile when I finish.

"Good girl. Sit down and join me, Bella. Let's talk about last night and this morning."

"Okay, Edward." I sit my breakfast out on the table and have a seat. I know I can speak freely because he used my name.

"Let's start with last night. I want to begin my apologizing about Tanya. She just won't give up. I hope you know that what I said, about you being the only one I have wanted since I first saw you, was true. I didn't want her to ruin our night."

"She didn't ruin it. She couldn't. Any night spent with you could never be ruined." Edward's lips inch up into his trademark half smile. "However, I wouldn't be disappointed if we never saw her again."

"Neither would I" Edward chuckles, "Okay, how about the supply closet?"

"I have to say that that was beyond belief. I loved it. At first, I was a little scared about getting caught, but then you had me so turned on, I didn't care. I also knew you wouldn't let it get out of hand."

"It means a lot to me that you trust me so explicitly. And, in case you were wondering, I didn't know it would be Tanya. I did know that we were probably going to be interrupted, but that whoever it was wouldn't see us where we were."

I giggle because I did wonder if Edward knew Tanya would get the supplies.

"What did you think? I mean, it was your fantasy," I ask.

"Are you kidding me! I thought my fantasy was hot, but the real thing incinerated the fantasy it was that fucking hot," he exclaimed. Now we were both laughing.

"Okay, what about this morning?" Edward questions, his laugh dying down.

"Well, the punishment was good and bad."

"Explain."

"Well, it was bad, obviously, because I wanted to be in bed sleeping, not awake running, which I hate to do even at a decent hour."

"I know. I had to think of some way to punish you other than beating you. I just can't do that for the lone reason of inflicting pain on you," Edward says as he shakes his head seemingly clearing a bad thought, "So the good?"

"Well, I hated that I disobeyed the rules, but even more so, when you looked in my eyes this morning, I saw your disappointment. You have never looked at me like that, and I loathed it, more than I could ever tell you. So emotionally, the punishment made me feel better inside here." I pat my chest over my heart.

"I was not disappointed in you, Love. You will make mistakes; everyone does including me. We are both so new to this, and I imagine as we add more components of the D/s lifestyle to our relationship, we will make more mistakes. Hell, I'm surprised that we both haven't safe-worded a hundred times by now. I was just disappointed that I had to punish you. How about the aftercare this morning?"

"It was good. The water, the massage, the breakfast, it was all perfect after the run. Even sitting on the bench just holding hands was wonderful."

"Good. Now, I know we need a shower," Edward says, and all I can think about is that he said _a shower_, as in one together, "but I have something for you first." He walks over to his bag and pulls out a small square box.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews.**

**Oh! I made the Lemonade Stand fic of the month voting so if you have a minute, stop by and give me some love.**

www(dot)tehlemonadestand(dot) -Just replace the (dot) with . -yeah, you know the drill.

Chapter 13: Master

The box in Edward's hands is stunning. It is black and shiny with a pearl white ribbon tied around it.

"Strip and then kneel on the floor Kitten," Edward commands. I obey without hesitation, pulling my clothes off and dropping to my knees in front of him. He removes his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxer briefs. "Look at me. I want to see your beautiful eyes."

"When you first told me about your desires, I was reluctant. I didn't understand the appeal, and I was happy with things the way they were," he pauses, "Let's just say that I quickly understood the appeal, but I wanted to make sure that we could still be Edward and Bella, husband and wife, parents of three wonderful children, and that we were doing this for the right reasons and not just for…the wild, kinky sex," Edward smirks down at me.

"I knew early on that we could still be us. Our interactions with each other did not change. If anything, they became more passionate. Damn, I didn't think that was even possible, but I feel like we connected on a whole new level." His smirk transforms into a tender smile. I feel the emotions coursing through my body. I know exactly what he means. I feel the deeper connection, too.

"As far as doing this for the right reasons, I love that you turn to me as your protector, your teacher, and your lover, and I relish the control that gives me. Even when I can't control other things in my life, like work or the kids or whatever, I can control your actions, I can control your goals, and I can control your ecstasy. And, I take great pleasure in that," he softly sweeps my hair off my shoulder as he says the last part. My eyes fill with tears. "I want to take care of you in every way."

"Unfortunately, I can't read your mind so I didn't know what you were feeling about this. You gave up control to me so easily. It made me so happy and made it easy for me to take responsibility for your happiness. I guess I became sure we were on the same page by your reaction to the punishment. When you cried, not because you had to do something that you disliked, but because you thought I was disappointed in you, that you had not pleased me. I knew that pleasing me was more important than your own pleasure. I knew we wanted to take care of each other in the way that the other needs." And he is right; about it all. The tears fall down my cheeks.

"That's why I waited to do this." Edward pulls the ribbon on the box and lowers it so that I can see as he opens it. I'm overcome and a sob breaks free. It's a collar; woven silver with a small charm that simply says "mine." It is perfect. Edward pulls it from the box.

"Isabella, you will always be my lover, my wife, the mother to my children, my life. Will you accept my collar and be my submissive?" Edward seems pensive, like I could ever say no. I want this so badly.

"Yes, please." It's all I can get out. I am overwhelmed with love for my husband…my Master. Oh my! The feelings that word conjures.

Edward wraps the collar around my neck and secures it in place. "From now on, you will wear my collar whenever we take on the roles of Dominant and submissive, and you will call me Master." I see Edward's cock twitch a bit in his underwear. Apparently, that word has the same affect on him as it has on me.

"Now, I want to fuck my Kitten on every surface in this room that I see fit. Then I plan to take my beautiful wife to lunch at Murf's, followed by making love to her in this very room before we have to head home," Edward informs me, his voice deep with desire. I am just plain giddy by this point.

Edward takes a step back from me just looking at me kneeling before him, naked, wearing his collar. I look down from his eyes to see his now prominent erection tenting his boxer briefs. I hear him clear his throat.

"See something you like, Kitten?" He grins at me knowing he caught me staring.

"Yes, Master, your hard cock." His breath catches with my use of the word Master.

"Such a dirty mouth. Let's put it to better use." And just like that, he has scooped me up, carrying me into the bathroom, our lips locked together, tongues exploring, my hands in his hair and his hands grabbing my ass.

We don't make it to the shower. Edward sits me on the counter. We franticly push his boxer briefs down. I watch him kick them off his feet, but before I can even look up, he slams inside me. I scream out in surprise. He has lost control and so have I. He pounds into me, and I push his ass with my feet begging for more. He gives it to me again and again and again.

"Please Master, I need to cum!"

"Fuck! Say it again!"

"Fuck! Master! Need! Can't stop! Fuck! Please!"

"Say it a-fuckin-gain!"

"MASTER!"

"Cum! Cum on my cock now!" Edward's growl echoes in the bathroom as he cums inside me. I feel my orgasm rush through my body and everything erupts into white light. Holy fuck.

After he regains some composure, Edward lifts me off the counter and carries me into the shower. Edward holds me in his lap sitting on the bench seat. The warm water feels so good cascading over my body. Everything just…tingles.

"Damn, Kitten. That was…," Edward begins.

"Mind-blowing," I finish. We both chuckle because...well…yeah, it was.

Edward turns me so I'm straddling him. He peppers my upper body and face with soft kisses. He reaches behind him and pulls the shampoo down to wash my hair. It feels wonderful as his fingers massage over my scalp working the shampoo into a lather. I happily return the favor, anything to run my hands through his hair. He leans me back rinsing my hair under the water, as he leans forward twirling his tongue around my breasts, nipping at my nipples. It feels magnificent. We finish washing each other with our hands roaming lightly, our mouths softly kissing each other's skin. We say nothing.

Edward turns me so I sit alone on the bench. He turns the water slightly cooler. He kneels between my legs spreading them farther apart. His hot mouth trails down my body. Almost. So close. Just a little farther. Holy shit! His tongue teases my clit. I try to push my hips forward, but Edward stops me giving me a pointed look. I know he wants me to stay still. His tongue applies just enough pressure to taunt me. He groans sending light vibrations through me.

"Please Master," I whine. Edward looks up at me.

"Mmmmm, I'll never get tired hearing that." He pushes his mouth between my legs. I feel his tongue slide in and out of me. Holy shit, he is fucking me with his tongue. I moan loudly. I know he can taste us from earlier, and I would be a liar if I said that I hadn't fantasized about Edward tasting me, tasting us after we have had sex. Edward's fingers begin rubbing my clit with the pressure I need, and I'm instantly on edge again.

Edward pulls back, but continues to rub my clit. I can't help it when my tongue slowing licks over my lips. He watches it. He knows what I'm thinking.

"We do taste good, Kitten," Edward smirks, "Want a taste?"

I nod but Edward's eyes narrow so I answer verbally. "Yes Master." His mouth is on mine, and I taste us on his lips, on his tongue.

Edward stands quickly and grabs me. We stumble out of the shower, forgoing towels. We only make it to the couch before Edward has me bent over the back and takes me from behind. It's aggressive and heavenly at the same time. Afterward, we pass out together in the chair next to the couch both in need of a nap.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I'm late with this...RL and all. I wanted to have the last chapter before the epi show Edward and Bella as husband and wife. Hope you enjoy it. Oh! By the way, Murf's was my college bar.**

Chapter 14: My Husband

I awaken from my nap feeling Edward's hands lightly running over my back. I blink my eyes to clear the sleepiness and turn to face him.

"Good afternoon, Sleepy-head," Edward murmurs.

"Mmmmmm…Good afternoon. What time is it?" I ask.

"1:30. We should get ready if you want to have lunch."

I groan as I untangle our limbs and stand up to stretch. Edward stays on the couch and watches me intently. I'm sure that I look like a mess, but Edward disagrees.

"You really are the most beautiful creature on Earth, and I'm lucky to have you as my wife," Edward says as he leans forward kissing me gently on the stomach. My fingers slide through his hair as I smile down at him. I'd have to argue that I'm the lucky one.

"Go on, get dressed," Edward says as he rises, heading over to our bag to pick out some clothes. I walk into the bathroom noticing his collar still around my neck. This is the first time I can really look at it on me. My fingers dance over it as Edward comes up behind me. He wraps his arms around me and looks in the mirror with me.

"I believe it is time to take this off," Edward informs me as he undoes the clasp on the back. I feel…different without it on. I don't know how to explain it…so yeah; different is what I'm going with.

I dress quickly in jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt as does Edward. We walk out of the hotel hand in hand.

Murf's hasn't changed at all over the years. It is our college bar and where Edward and I met, so we try to have lunch here whenever we are in Seattle. It is the perfect trip down memory lane. Edward and I laugh and tell stories over burgers about our times here. It really is fun.

When we finish lunch, Edward and I enjoy a stroll around the college campus before heading back to the hotel. It really is the perfect afternoon, talking, laughing, and stealing kisses with my Husband.

When we return to our hotel room, Edward pulls me against his body in the elevator.

"I do believe we have one more activity on our agenda for this trip," Edward says, his voice husky, his lips only inches from mine.

"I do remember talk of some third activity," I respond with a smirk on my face. Edward pulls back slightly.

"SOME third activity, huh?" He returns my smirk just as the elevator dings for our floor. Edward bends down to kiss me as the elevator doors open.

"Race you," I whisper as I take off running down the empty hall. Yes, I know that I'm running in a fancy hotel and that I'm not 6 years old. Sue me. Edward is momentary shocked, but recovers quickly and catches me at our room door. We are both laughing as he spins me around pinning me to the door and kissing me—so much passion. Yeah, no more laughing. I can't concentrate on anything right now except for my Husband's body against mine, his lips moving with mine, his hands caging me in. I'm lost to him. I must have been holding the key card in my hand because Edward takes it from me and opens the door. We pretty much fall inside. Edward pulls back, grasping my face with his hands, looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you so much, Bella. I will never be able to get enough of you."

"I love you too Edward. Please, make love to me now."

Edward reaches down, picking me up bridal style and carries me to the bed. Our clothes are promptly shed. We are gentle and slow, taking our time teasing and pleasuring.

Edward watches his hand glide over my body. He runs his it over my breasts causing my nipples to harden. He massages my breast. Bringing it to his mouth, he runs his tongue around my nipple before sucking it into his mouth. I moan at the sensation. He slowly kisses his way up my chest, my neck, my jaw, back to my lips. I run my hands back through his hair, tugging. Edward groans in response.

Edward rolls so that his body covers mine. He looks down at me, his green eyes full of so much adoration. I slide my hands up over his chest, over his shoulders, and down his back, my fingers tracing the lines of his muscles. He closes his eyes and shudders at the feeling, and then his lips are back on mine.

Edward slides his erection through my folds coating it in my juices. I need him inside me.

"Please Edward, please." I plead. I want more. He pushes inside me, causing me to gasp.

"Fuck Love, so good, always so good," he murmurs. His strokes are slow, long, and deep. His eyes never leave mine. I feel like I might go insane with pleasure.

I feel myself start to tighten around him. He feels it too, so he increases his pace.

"I want you to cum with me, Love. I'm close," Edward breathes.

"Yes, Edward," I respond, "I'm so close. Oh God! Yes! Right there!"

I feel my orgasm wash over me, my muscles convulsing around Edward causing him to push into me hard, triggering his own orgasm. We hold each other tightly as our bodies spasm with pleasure. Our breaths are mere pants. Our bodies are glistening with sweat. Our hearts will forever belong to each other.

We stay in the bed for about an hour just feeling each other whispering words of reverence.

"It's getting late, Love. We need to get up and head back if we want to pick the kids up before they fall asleep at Jazz and Alice's place," Edward informs me.

"Don't we have the room for the night? Let's just stay," I implore him. Edward chuckles.

"I'd love nothing more, but I have patients tomorrow and doesn't EJ have a dentist appointment in the afternoon?"

"Yeeeesssss," I whine, "I'm getting up."

As I walk to the bathroom, Edward grabs my hand and pulls me back to him sitting on the edge of the bed. He wraps his arms around me, hugging me closely.

"You are everything to me," Edward whispers.

"You're everything and more," I respond.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns all things twilight. The end of my little journey...**

Epilogue: The Book Club, Part 2

"Alright ladies. What did everyone think of Fifty Shades of Grey?" Charlotte asks.

"I went through two sets of batteries for my vibrator," Kate volunteers, and we all laugh.

The conversation dives into our favorite parts of the books. It's quickly realized that we all ended up reading all 3 books in the series.

"I wish Ben would send me emails at work."

"I can't even get Garrett to buy me tampons at Wal-Mart; much less remove one from me."

"What, the hell, is a butt plug?"

The comments go on and on. I don't believe we've ever discussed the content of the book this much before.

"Sorry ladies, I know I'm banned from the living room during your little book club, but I really need a beer," Emmett informs us as he digs in the refrigerator.

"I wish I could find a man just like Christian," Irena says wistfully.

"Not me, He's too controlling. I just want Mike to fuck me like Christian did Ana." Jessica replies.

"You guys talking about the porn book?" Emmett joins the conversation, "Damn that book got me laid extra hard last month…Fuck, Yeah," Emmitt seems to lose himself in his thoughts just standing there, staring into space, until Alice clears her throat. Emmett quickly shakes his head, chuckles, and heads back into the garage.

We all lose it laughing.

"Emmett read the book with me, so needless to say, we recreated several scenes," Rose shares.

"Jasper would lay in bed with me and let me read it to him, so there was a lot of sexing going on at the Whitlock residence," Alice contributes.

"Mike could have cared less. I tried to get him to read it with me, but if it doesn't have action heroes and lots of pictures, he's not interested," Jessica reveals, "I ended up taking a lot of extra long baths."

We all continue to share our men's reactions to the books until it is my turn.

"I told Edward about the books, but he didn't read them," I say.

"So did it get you laid?" Rose demands.

"Yeah, it got me laid, and that's all I have to say about that," I answer.

"Yeah, Emmett told me about you and Edward in the supply closet," Rose giggles.

"What! What supply closet?" Jessica shouts.

"Emmett caught Bella and Edward coming out of the supply closet at the club looking a little…disheveled," Rose responds.

"Shut up Rose!" I shriek blushing furiously.

Everyone is laughing now.

"I would trade Marcus in for Christian any day of the week and twice on Sundays."

"I would trade Mike in the bedroom for Christian."

"I think I'll just keep Ben, but I wouldn't mind him taking a sex-ed class taught by Christian."

I listen to the conversation flow around me mostly about where they would like to substitute their husbands with Christian.

I don't even have to ponder this. I love my marriage to Edward. We are partners. We love each other, trust each other, and respect each other. And as far as our sex life goes, Edward's no Christian. He's much better, and he's all mine.

**The End**


End file.
